TheRadBrad
Bradley "theRadBrad" Colburn, a.k.a. The King of the YouTube Walkthrough, is a 26-year-old American gamer who plays the latest and most popular video games. Brad plays his games on his Xbox 360, PC, and PlayStation 3; has accounts on Facebook, Twitter, Steam, and Google+; and has his own line of T-shirts. Brad has over 200 million YouTube views and over 1 milllion subcribers. He has also been interviewd by FMV Magazine. About Brad is a partner with Machinima, and has work alongside Tetraninja and xxRags. Brad is considered a web celebrity and is one of the many of commentators who capture our attention. Brad has a funny and uplifting personality, and is never rude or disrespectful. Games Played Some games that Brad has played include: *''Dishonored'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Borderlands 2'' *''Silent Hill Downpour'' *''Dead Space 1'' *''Far Cry 3'' *''Mass Effect 3'' *''Amnesia: The Dark Decent'' *''Dead Rising'' *''Halo 4'' *''Resident Evil 6'' *''Assasin's Creed III/IV: Black Flag'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *''Hitman: Absoution'' *''Dead Rising 2'' *''Mark of the Ninja'' *''Deadlight'' *''Dead or Alive V'' *''Sleeping Dogs'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Prototype 2'' *''Dead Space 3'' *''Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Max Payne 3'' *''Shadow of the Colossus'' *''Battlefield 3/4'' *''Gears of War 3/Judgement'' *''Saints Row IV'' *''Outlast'' *''Splinter Cell: Blacklist'' *''The Last of Us'' *''Deadpool'' *''L.A. Noire'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''Beyound Two Souls'' And so many more. (Check out the latest ones here) Quotes oooRecurring *"…Aw, f**k! I messed it up again!" *"Just wanna say, 'Welcome back'!" *"See ya, bitch!" *"Take it, bitch!" *"F**k you, chair! (or gate, couch, etc.)" *"F**kin' Duck(, no)!" *"I know how to crouch!" *"Oh, hey there! enemy F**k you!" *"Oh, what the f**k, Charles?!" *"Oh, (my) sweet, buttery Jesus!" *''he predicts that something specific—and bad—will happen; for example;'' "That helicopter's gonna get shot; I know it!" *"You've gotta be shitting me!" from F.3.A.R. *"My name is Brad, and this is f**king ''run!'' No I'm just kidding—this is the F.E.A.R. 3 Multiplayer Game Type called 'F**king Run!'." *"Whoever went right, you're by yourself. …Oh, no, you're not." *''Wall of Death almost comes up from behind them.'' "Oh, my god!" *''his burst-fire rifle runs out of ammo—again'' "Aw, I'm out of ammo a''gain!'' You gotta be kidding me!" from Gears of War 3 *''a chicken aboard the ship'' "…—a chicken! over Look at that shit! He don't even know! …'s like, 'What's a war?'" *''Cole pulls a joke about coupons'' "Ha-ha… Coupons!" *"Oh, wow. This can''not'' be good!" *"That looks so badass. Oh, shit, I'm playin'!" *''Lambent from the zipline'' "F**k you, f**k you... F**k you, too! … at a stalk, but doesn't shoot it You're cool!" *"I like how they're all just out there, having fun." *''the multiturret reloads'' "What?! You gotta reload it? That's too realistic!" *''and picking up a Cleaver'' "Retro Lancer... I mean, I might as well just—what the hell?! *gasps* Oh, shit! That shit's crazy!" *''making the mistake of firing a Mortar inside the bridge'' "Note to self: don't shoot that...ever again...in a closed area!" *''two Savage Locust armed with Diggers appear'' "The f**k is that? …Oh, snap… There's two of 'em!" *"Forgot to say: Welcome back!" starts to collapse "Oh, shit!" *''dead bodies in cages'' "Oh, shit! He's had a bad day!" *''killing a Corpser hatchling in the lair'' "Annnd we're f**ked!" *''away from the Lambent Zerker'' "I don't even know where the f**k I'm supposed to go!" *''Sam brings up the Corpser hatchlings' mother'' "Oh, god, not a—not another Mother boss battle. That shit—''freaks'' me out; I hate spiders! Mother appears; roars Oh—''there it is! …'' Oh, my goodness!" *''before his truck drives over a Locust behind cover'' "I don't see him—oh, there he is!" *''decapitating the Brumak'' "I'm glad I'm not driving!" *"This shit is crazy! I'm-a beat this dude's ass!" *"Oooooh! Can I go in there? Can I go in there—" ["What're you lookin' at, COG?!"] "Oh, shit. Nevermind!" *"C'mon, mines! Move" *"Annnnd… See ya, bitch!" from Battlefield 3 *"Yeah, take that, bitch! 'a's yo ass!" *"Oh, it's on, bitch! It's f**king on!" grenade Montes: "Oh, shit—''grenade!" *a PLR soldier is killed by his own thrown grenade'' "Oh, he killed himself! What an idiot!" from Battlefield 4 *''prompted to shoot the windshield'' "…You know I'm gonna do it; it's gotta happen." *''killing three hostiles who dropped him to 2 health'' "Some''how, I'm not dead!" *"Uh-oh! Time to go!" *"Look at this sneaky bitch hidin'!" *the enemy Havoc shoots their extraction helo, causing the factory to collapse'' "Oh come on!" *''Recker amputates Dunn's leg to free him'' "Oh my Jeezus!" *''driving down the road; a chunk of debris suddenly materializes in his path'' "Where the f**k'd that rock come from?!" *''down the helicopter'' "Get burned, bitch!" *"Oh, shit! So that's how it happened." *"Am I just way too fast for these guys or what?" *"I hope they didn't see me. ... Looks like they did! Nevermind!" *"Sum''bitch'' took my spot!" Trivia *Brad has a Corgi named Chubs. *FMV Magazine interview Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Video games Category:Gaming